harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coralie Lovegood (Stdumont)
Coralie Lovegood (born February 13, 1981) was a witch, daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood and a twin sister: Luna. Her mother died accidentally while experiencing spells when Coralie and Luna were nine years old and Coralie was raised by her father, editor of The Quibbler magazine, in a tower-like house near the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Coralie attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery from 1992 to 1999 and was screened in Hufflepuff House. In her fourth year, Luna joined the army of Dumbledore, an organization taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and co-directed Dumbledore's reconstituted army when Hogwarts fell under Lord Voldemort's control. Because of the political dissent of her father at that time, Coralie joined Estelle at the Burrow returned to Hogwarts for the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, Coralie became a professor of spells and eventually did not marry a man (she had mare of them) but she may have adoptive children. Coralie honored the name of Estelle for the first name of her 2nd child. Biography Early life (1981-1992) Coralie was born on 13 February 1981, daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Coralie's mother was accidentally killed experimenting with a spell she created when Luna was nine years old. So, Coralie was eventually raised by her father. As she witnessed the death of her mother, she was able to see Thestrals from that point. Hogwarts years (1992-1998) Coralie attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery from 1992 to 1999 and was screened in Hufflepuff House. One year after the famous Harry Potter and his future best friend, she noticed Thestrals on her first day of school on September 1, 1992. During her years at Hogwarts, she was often lucky by many of the other students because of her excellent behavior and strange and strange beliefs. Some time during his early years at Hogwarts, the students had also taken to call him "Cora Lovegood". Coralie also met Estelle Abbott, Flavie Granger, Alice Weasley and Sarah Evans, who was in 1 years older than her. In the summer of 1994, she went to the Quidditch World Cup with her father and her twin sister. Fourth year In the fourth year of Coralie, she met and made friends with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Estelle Abbott, Sarah Evans, Alice Weasley and Flavie Granger. She believed Harry's statement that Lord Voldemort was back. Throughout the year, she was invited to join an underground defense group against darkness, called Dumbledore's Army, taught and directed by Harry Potter. This organization was to teach practical defense. She enthusiastically accepted, working hard with others and enjoying their company. In an effort to make Harry's story believe, Estelle arranged an interview with Rita Skeeter at Three Broomsticks - Coralie accompanied them to persuade her father to publish the interview in The Quibbler. The copy was sold, each Hogwarts student and possibly all the teachers read the copy because of the Education Decree which said it was banned on the grounds of the school. Towards the end of the year, Harry had a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black, was tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Coralie and Estelle guarded as Harry and Hermione slipped into Professor Umbridge's office to use the fireplace to try to contact Sirius, while Ron tried to distract Umbridge. However, they were caught, along with Neville Longbottom, by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitoriale squad. They were restrained and gagged, but Coralie did not seem embarrassed by what she looked, dreamy, out of the window as if she were bored. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge into the forbidden forest, and Coralie, Estelle, Ron, Neville, Alice, Sarah and Flavie managed to escape from the Inquisitorial squad using a variety of hexagons and jinx. When they found themselves in the forest, Harry intended to go to the Ministry of Magic. Coralie reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to go to the ministry. She then climbed onto her side saddle of the Thestral, "as if she were doing this every day." She also helped Ron, Hermione, Alice, Sarah, Flavie, Nevill and Ginny to ride their Thestrals because the animals were invisible to them. The nine D.A. Members fly to the ministry and enter the mystery department, where Coralie heard voices coming from behind a veil, just like Harry. The group was soon ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. Coralie participated in the battle that followed. She protected Luna, who had been struck by a fate that made him very confused. Coralie also attacked a Death Eater who had grabbed Ginny's ankle with the Reduced Curse, which destroyed a model of the planet Pluto. The model exploded in the face of the Death Eater; However, the impact broke Ginny's ankle. Coralie guided both Ginny wounded and Luna confused until they met Harry and Neville. Coralie was one of the last D.A. Members to fall, eventually be knocked out by a Death Eater and thrown across the room. She took over the focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed. At the end of the school year, Coralie spoke to Harry, who mourned the murder of his godfather and found no comfort in talking to the ghosts. Luna told him about her mother's death and her conviction that she would see her one day, which was a comforting thought for Harry. This summer, Coralie, his twin and his father went to Sweden using the money that the Daily Prophet paid them to reprint the Quibbler interview with Harry to see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Fifth year This year was O.W.L. Of Coralie. On her way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, Coralie shared a compartment with Harry Potter and she was accompanied by Ron Weasley. Coralie was holding another edition of the Quibbler, who told him Harry was going strong because of his interview. She then put on a pair of bright colors "Spectrespecs" that were free from inside the Quibbler. She was very disappointed to discover that the D.A. Will not continue that year. When Zacharias Smith asked Coralie to go out with him, she prayed so badly she rejected him very coldly that Harry asked him the same thing for Romilda Vane. Around Christmas, Coralie comforted Alice Weasley after Draco Malfoy laughed at Transfiguration and Alice ran into the teenage girl's bathroom. Coralie had found Alice crying and Harry had been looking for Alice to return the books she had left in the Transfiguration classroom. After Alice had left, Seamus asked Coralie if she would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him, just like friends, and Coralie enthusiastically accepted his invitation. Coralie wore a set of white dresses that attracted a certain amount of boys, but she looked otherwise very nice. Meanwhile, she conversed with several people, and became interested in Sanguini, a vampire guest. She also made Seamus laugh so loudly that the mead came out of her nose when she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy after Professor Snape had ironed Harry's ambition to become an Auror. She continued the discussion of the Rotfang conspiracy with Professor Trelawney, who seemed completely interested. Also this year, Coralie returned to Quidditch for school. Many found Coralie unbelievable, as Coralie attracted a thousand Boy. She actually reported the score, and Professor McGonagall had to report it. However, after Estelle heard his scream of despair, which he found very carismatic, he said "you know, Coralie grew up with the boy," when he found her very strange and slightly unpleasant. Coralie once given Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. At the end of the school year, the castle was attacked by Death Eaters, and Coralie was one of the few DA Members to participate in the next battle of the Astronomy Tower, with Neville, Sarah, Alice, Flavie Ginny , Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked Hermione and her to watch Snape's desk, which they did, but Snape told them that the Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to take care of Professor Flitwick, who, according to him, Was collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, D.A. The members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but quickly recovered. Luna helped him in his seat when they attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore at the end of the school year. Sixth year On August 1, 1997, Coralie, Luna and her father attended the marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour to the Burrow. Coralie was able to recognize Harry Potter, who was disguised as a cousin Weasley by the use of Polyjuice potion, by only his expression. She wore turquoise dresses, at the insistence of her father, and had a sunflower in her hair. His father believed that wearing the colors of the sea at weddings brought luck. Coralie was sitting at the same table as Harry, Flavie, Alice, Sarah, Estelle Hermione and Ron. At one point, under the influence of the gnome saliva, Coralie and Luna began dancing alone, turning on the dance floor with her arms raised, which caught the attention of some onlookers. That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was to a Hogwarts controlled by the Death Eaters that Coralie returned for her sixth year. On September 1, the Death Eaters boarded the train in search of Harry Potter, but failed to capture the fact that he was not on board. Severus Snape was also appointed professor of Alecto and Death Eaters and Amycus Carrow. Earlier this year, Luna, Coralie, Ginny and Neville attempted to steal the Gryffindor sword from the director's office in an effort to help Harry. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them relaunched and directed the Dumbledore Army, which attempted to sabotage the Death Eaters of the school and help Harry, Ron and Hermione - who were chasing Horcruxes from Voldemort - Any way they could. On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Coralie decided to escape from Hogwarts to join her friends at the Burrow. At the Burrow and Discoveries Coralie went to the Burrow alone to help her friends. Given to her father she sees that her house is finished, outspoken, destroyed she sees her father on the ground, she makes him live again and explains that she will go to join her sister at the Malfoy Manor to go the liberated. His father gives him his Necklace of the Deathly Hollows. She goes to the Malfoy Manor, but Scabior catches them too to send them straight to Bellatrix Lestrange, she is tortured by the latter with Hermione, Bellatrix writes her on the arm "Bad Pure Blood" Fred releases Harry, Ron and his Girlfriend. The prisoners at Manoir de Malfoy were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Estelle and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione and Coralie were tortured for information on the floor by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Coralie helped cut the cords of their new cellmates, Dobby the house elf came to free them. He took Luna, Estelle and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, then returned to help Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook escape from the Manor. He died saving them. Until the battle of Hogwarts, Coralie remained at the cottage for the rest of the war, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the eyes of the house elf and praised him for saving her. During her stay, she practiced using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seemed to have begun a friendship with Ron. It is unclear what Coralie did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage to enter the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville told her the return of the trio. All Dumbledore's army was assembled and prepared to fight. Battle of Hogwarts When the trio asked Ravenclaw D.A. Members, if they were familiar with an article that had belonged to the founder of their house, Coralie mentioned the lost tiara and the Hufflepuff cup. She took Flavie to see Harry and Luna at the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle: "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?", With "A circle has no Beginning, "to win the entrance, to show him a replica of The Diadem. There she caught Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them at the command of Lord Voldemort. When she had the choice, she joined the battle rather than evacuating with the young students. She stood side by side with D.A. Members, students, as well as her professors and helped to retain Voldemort's army of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures. At one point, she, Alice Weasley and Sarah Evans helped the trio chase a group of Dementors who attacked them by throwing their Patronus. Coralie encouraged Harry to think of something happy, allowing him to also summon his Patronus, which caused the dispersal of the dementors. Coralie and the others retreated into battle. Later, near the end of the battle, she fought Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Hermione and Ginny. When Bellatrix almost hit Ginny with a curse to kill, Molly Weasley intervened and killed her. Coralie and Luna witnessed the final defeat of Harry Potter Lord Voldemort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little later, she created a diversion so that Harry could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ron and Hermione, and take a short break. Later life (1998-2017) After leaving school, Coralie became a famous Professor, a spell at Hogwarts. Coralie 'adopted a girl and she called him Estelle, but the middle name of the daughter of Estelle and Fred Weasley is: She Coralie Weasley he honored her as "dear friend." Coralie has not married Men, she does not know married at all, after the famous battle of Hogwarts she left for North America to do a tour of Tourists and part settled in the city of Quebec. Coming on September 1, she returns to England to take the train back to Hogwarts. Possessions Wand: Coralie Lovegood's first wand was of unknown length, wood and core material. This wand she used throughout her career at Hogwarts until she was captured and her wand confiscated by the Death Eaters in the middle of her sixth year. His second wand is of unknown length, wood and also base material. It was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander in the spring of 1998 after his rescue of Malfoy Manor. Deathly Hallows Necklace: Her father gave her the day of the explosion of her house and many think she is possessed of the demon. Relationships Family With the death of her mother when she was nine years old, Coralie was raised solely by her father. For this reason she was a girl and both were very close. Xenophilius raised her two daughter to share many of her unusual beliefs, and both loved going on vacation to search for creatures such as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden. Coralie believed everything her father had written in The Quibbler magazine, and came to her defense when Hermione Granger claimed that the magazine was "garbage." When Coralie was abducted by Death Eaters in 1997 to force Xenophilius to stop opposing the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic in The Quibbler, her father was beside himself. He was desperate to the point of ceasing his public support of Harry Potter and attempting to turn him, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley over to the Death Eaters in exchange for Coralie's safety. Estelle Abbott When Estelle Abbott met Coralie in 1992, he found her rather funny and fun, but she was grateful that she was one of the few people to believe her story that Lord Voldemort had returned, and sympathized with the loss of her Mother and her pariah status. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, they discussed the death of Estelle's mother and the possibility of a life after death. Estelle "found that the terrible weight in her belly seemed to have decreased slightly. At the beginning of the next school year, she reacted coldly when Zacharias Smith implied that Luna and Neville Longbottom were not worth spending time with; A contrast with the previous year, when he felt a little embarrassed that his crushing Seamus Finnigan saw him in Luna's company. In 1996, Estelle asked Coralie to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him as friends after reflecting on how "he had never met someone like her." Estelle was one of the portraits of her friends that Coralie painted and hung on her Bedroom. When Harry took the Polyjuice Potion to resemble Barny at the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, she recognized him with the expression on his face. Shortly before going to sacrifice himself during the battle of Hogwarts, Estelle noticed that Coralie and his sister were among his closest friends, whom he hoped to see one last time before his death. After Voldemort's defeat at Estelle's hands, Coralie felt that Estelle wanted to get away from the celebrations of victory, and created a distraction to be able to escape with Coralie, Alice, Sarah, Estelle and Flavie. Later in life, the daughter of her best friend is called: Elle Coralie Weasley and Girl of Coralie, but the adopted daughter of Coralie is called: Estelle Sarah Lovegood, honoring her best friend. Alice Weasley Coralie and Alice Weasley had an ideal friendship, as Alice called The Quibbler "cool book" without knowing that Coralie's father and sister was the editor-in-chief. She was initially frustrated by Coralie's belief in all sorts of things without logical reasons or evidence. However, she invited Coralie to Dumbledore's army and the two became friends. Alice's opinion on Coralie seems particularly to improve after Coralie proved her loyalty and bravery by participating in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries because she simply accepted that she and Coralie had very different world views . The following school year, Coralie comforted Alice during her fight with Drago Malfoy when she ended up crying in the bathroom at some point. At the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Alice tried to kick Ron for teasing Coralie, and later defended her with insults from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Alice was one of the portraits that Coralie had painted on the ceiling of her room, encircled by the words "friends." When Coralie's father tried to transform Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice to the Death Eaters in exchange for her daughter's safety in 1998, Hermione devised their escape for the Death Eaters to see Harry briefly, thus assuring that Coralie, Luna and His father were not injured. Coralie and Alice also fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and at the Battle of Hogwarts, where she, Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan rescued Alice, Harry and Ron from the Dementors. During the final stage of the battle, Coralie, Alice Hermione and Ginny Weasley fought together against Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most powerful Death Eater. Alice and Coralie survived the war, and it can be assumed that the pair remained very good friends during adulthood as well. Luna can be one of Alice's best friends (with Ginny), as she was only seen with these girls during her school time at Hogwarts. Flavie Granger Coralie and Flavie Granger were in the same year at Hogwarts, although in different homes; Coralie was at Hufflepuff while Flavie was at Ravenclaw. Flavie seemed to find Luna rather strange, as she first called Coralie as "Coralou Lovegood" (although affectionately). Both were very friendly, as Ginny led Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom into his train compartment in 1995, politely conversing with her. Coralie became one of Flavie's best friends thanks to Dumbledore's army, and Flavie began telling others not to call Coralie "Coralou", prompting Coralie to randomly declare in her Quidditch comment that Ginny was And she loved him. With Neville, Coralie, Luna and Ginny headed Dumbledore's re-formed army while Hogwarts was under Voldemort's control. Ginny was also one of five portraits - with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville - that Coralie painted and hung from the ceiling of her bedroom, with the word "friends" that unite them in gold. Harry Potter Early in their knowledge, Harry Potter thought Coralie was weird and was not particularly interested in knowing her, even occasionally referring to her as "Cora." Coralie, on the other hand, seemed to find Harry very funny, but rather insensitive in his relationships at times. Harry eventually became more affectionate of Coralie, scoring her like her good friend, after having known her better thanks to Dumbledore's army and her being one of the only DA Members to come to the aid of the trio when they Tried to rescue Sirius Black during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He was particularly amused by his cries of despair in 1996 and highly appreciated his bravery. When she attended her brother Bill's wedding, Harry was amused further by her behavior and noticed that she gave "good value." However, Harry was always prone to tease Coralie and mock his unusual beliefs at times. Harry and also fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and at the Battle of Hogwarts, where she, Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan rescued Ron, Harry and Hermione from the Dementors. Ron and Luna both survived the war, and good friends remained in contact as adults. Ginny Weasley Coralie and Ginny Weasley were in the same year at Hogwarts, although in different homes; Ginny was in Gryffindor while Coralie was at Hufflepuff. Ginny seemed to find Coralie rather strange, as she initially called Luna as "Cora Lovegood" (though affectionately). Both were very friendly, as Ginny led Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom into his train compartment in 1995, politely conversing with her. One became one of Ginny's best friends thanks to Dumbledore's army, and Ginny began telling others not to call Coralie "Cora", prompting Coralie to randomly declare during her desperate cry that Ginny was And she loved him. With Neville, Coralie, Luna and Ginny headed Dumbledore's re-formed army while Hogwarts was under Voldemort's control. Ginny was also one of five portraits - with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville - that Coralie painted and hung from the ceiling of her bedroom, with the word "friends" that unite them in gold. Ron Weasley Early in their knowledge, Ron Weasley thought Coralie was weird and was not particularly interested in knowing her, even occasionally referring to her as "Coralou." Coralie, on the other hand, seemed to find Ron very funny, but rather insensitive in her relationships at times. Ron eventually became more affectionate of Coralie, scoring her as his girlfriend, after having known her better thanks to Dumbledore's army and her being one of the only DA Members to come to the aid of the trio when they Tried to rescue Sirius Black during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. At some point, they became very close friends. During Coralie's sixth year at Hogwarts, she, Ron and Ginny, re-formed and co-led Dumbledore's Army in order to oppose the Carrows. Neville Longbottom Coralie and Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor student, met for the first time at the Hogwarts Express in 1995. Neville found Coralie a bit "bizarre" because she believed there were lots of spells, To make them a little everywhere, wore earrings that seemed to be made of the relics of death. Coralie, like Harry and Neville, had the ability to see Thestrals, as they had all seen someone die. Neville fought with Luna at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. At one point, they became very close friends. During Coralie's and Luna's sixth year at Hogwarts, she, Estelle, Neville and Ginny, re-formed and co-directed Dumbledore's army in order to oppose the Carrows. Hermione Granger Coralie and Hermione were the best friends, they were often seen laughing and chatting together during their school days, and shared a friendship with Professor Sprout. They were constantly supporting themselves through everything. Hermione said at Coralie "Coralie, you're a good person, I would never forget you" = Sarah Evans When Sarah Evans met Coralie in 1996, he found her rather funny and fun, but she was grateful that she was one of the few people to believe her story that Lord Voldemort had returned, and sympathized with the loss of her Mother and her pariah status. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, they discussed the death of Estelle's mother and the possibility of a life after death. Estelle "found that the terrible weight in her belly seemed to have decreased slightly, when Sarah explain at Coralie, Alice, Flavie, Estelle, Ron, Hermione and Harry, that she was in fact the twin sister of the latter, they all passed from good humor to mouth open. Sarah Went with Coralie to the Burrow, because in fact she was the unwanted N: 2, she knew she would have to do the Mangemeort and Ombrage, she left on her side and Harry with Ron and Hermione for the hunt At the Horcruxes. Later in life, the daughter of her best friend is called: Sarah Lovegood, for honoring his extraordinary friend of Hogwarts and Sarah called her daughter: Chloe Coralie Wood and Coralie was the godmother of of the latter. Category:Quidditch players Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:1981 births Category:Witches Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Players Category:Lovegood Family Category:English Category:Single individuals Category:Slug Club Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Chaser